


Something New

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020 prompt:Day 2, first meeting
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 2





	Something New

Alecto’s thoughts disappear from her head as she hears the sound of footsteps approaching her. She was aware she would likely need to give up some space,deciding to check through one of Sophie’s essays in a coffee shop was a good idea when she first thought of it, but now the heavens have opened outside, she’s slightly regretting her decision as the coffee shop fills up with people sheltering from the rain, along with the noise that accompanied them.

_Wow! She’s gorgeous._

When footsteps stop beside her table, she looks up to see a pretty girl standing there. She had long loose ombre hair and glasses and was likely not much taller than her. She found herself staring, mesmerised by the beauty standing there. The noise of the rest of the coffee shop fell away, leaving only the two of them in silence. It feels different to usual, the silence warm and inviting. She hears the other girl clear her throat, and her cheeks flush as she realised she entirely missed what the other girl said, lost in her own fantasies.

“S…sorry. Could you repeat, please? It’s slightly loud in here so I didn’t catch that.” Her voice is soft as she looks up at the other girl, she hopes she’s loud enough to be heard. She does frequently miss stuff, her hearing isn’t the best and she does have to focus a lot to hear people sometimes.

“Could I sit here? This is the only free seat. I’ve got stuff to do anyway, so I won’t bother you.” Alecto nodded at the other girl, her words appeared to have entirely dried up in her throat. She took a sip of the drink in front of her.

She heard the chair slide out in response, the other girl sitting down. She tried to focus on the essay before her, but kept losing track mid sentence. Sophie was amazing and all, but her essays were so in-depth that she regularly lost track. _Why does Sophie even ask you to read her stuff, anyway? You’re doing medicine, not criminology like her, and she’s so talented that she doesn’t technically need a second opinion._

The pretty girl sitting across from her definitely wasn’t helping her focus in the slightest. She hoped this wasn’t just another ‘Alecto crush’ as Sophie termed them. A crush would easily consume her and she never would act on it, but Sophie was hardly any better herself, she definitely had some variety of the weird crush thing. She had had a crush on her best friend for 3 and something years now, and was too scared to ruin what she had with Sophie. They had met during sixth form, and the friendship only grew. She had needed another person there after the disastrous events of the years before that, and being trapped in a very toxic friendship group.

“I’m…I’m Alecto by the way. I know this is a weird ask, but would you mind reading over something for me? My best friend asked me to read an essay for her so she could have a second opinion and I’m struggling to process it, mainly as it’s not my speciality. It’s okay if the answer’s no, I’ll figure it out eventually, I think.” She asked, looking over her laptop at the girl across from her. _Why do you keep stuttering? That’s supposed to have been in the past years ago!_ Alecto fiddled with her hair, curling a chunk of it around her fingers.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Marisol. I’d be fine with checking over it for you, that doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I was only planning to read a book, anyway, so there’s nothing urgent for me to complete.” Marisol smiled at her, resting her hand on the table. _How lucky! Yay. That’s such a pretty name._

She scrolled back up to the top of the essay then handed her laptop over to Marisol.

“That’s such a pretty name! I hope you have more luck with it than I did, maybe as I’m doing medicine myself, Sophie’s essays are more difficult for me to get my head around as I’m not as familiar with the course content as she is. I’m not sure why she doesn’t just get her course mates to check through it for her, but I don’t mind that much.” She explained. _You’re talking so much! Wow. What’s gotten into you?_

Marisol nodded, and tapped her chin with a finger as she scanned the essay. Alecto retrieved a book from her bag to pass the time, but she kept spacing out as she was reading. _Uh oh. This is definitely another ‘Alecto crush’. Yet this one is more difficult to explain, how has it happened this quickly? It did do that with Sophie too, but that’s only twice in a realm of crushes._

She was finding it difficult to keep her hands still, she caught hold of her bracelet and started gently spinning it. She didn’t want to be irritating, so it was important to keep herself from fiddling or doing anything that made too much noise. Using her phone did cross her mind, but she didn’t want to appear rude.

“I think I got it. It’s exploring some of the different ways that the criminal justice system needs improvement and suggestions on how to do that. The writing itself isn’t overly accessible to people who aren’t studying something related to the criminal justice system though. I’m studying law myself, which definitely helped in understanding it, there’s definitely specific terminology which probably comes across like code to those unfamiliar with it. It’s a good essay though, people familiar with criminology or law would definitely find it accessible.” Marisol explained. “You’d think she might have helped you out a little terminology wise or at least sent you over some notes of hers. Are all of her essays slightly difficult for you to access?” In her focus, her brow was furrowed, and she was looking over her glasses at Alecto. She had a notebook open next to her with a series of neat and organised notes about the essay.

“Yes, you’re right there. It’s always confused me slightly how she asks me to read over stuff for her instead of her course mates or something, but I don’t mind that much. It does give me a good puzzle. I’ve always struggled more with feedback for her, but she’s always good with testing me if I need it, so I do it as a favour to her.” She explained. _It gives you an excuse to spend time with her too. She’s your best friend, after all. Even if you’re doing completely different courses and aren’t even living in the same halls. You’re scared of losing her as you do care about her a lot._

“I also wrote a set of notes on it for you to go from in terms of feedback. You can rewrite them if you like, but I wanted to give you an extra hand. You’re a good person, though, it’s nice of you to do that for your friend. I don’t mind helping you further in the future, either.” She handed the laptop back to Alecto, placing her notebook next to it. Alecto scanned the notes, opening a separate document and typing them up. _Wait. She wants to spend more time with you? But why? You’re not the most interesting person._

“R…really? You want to help me more? Thank you, though. You…you actually want to spend more time with me? I’m not used to people saying that, usually I do scare people off, not deliberately either.” She was more than a little bit flustered, feeling herself blush again. She wasn’t usually this much of a mess, but crushes caused her to lose all usual sensibilities. She didn’t make eye contact with Marisol, hoping desperately the other girl wasn’t playing a prank on her.

“I mean it. I’ve seen you a couple of times around campus and for some reason I feel drawn to you. That, and I want to learn how to take good photos and Sophie told me you’re very talented. She gushes about you all the time. We’re on the same floor in halls, so we became quite close. I appear to have ended up with a group of flatmates from my worst nightmares, apart from Sophie, so we’ve just bonded through that.” Marisol explained. To Alecto’s surprise, she seemed serious, and was actually blushing. _How can being around you of all people make someone blush? She knows Sophie, so that’s something positive, Sophie doesn’t tend to be friends with just anyone._

Marisol reached over the table and took Alecto’s hand in hers, rubbing the back of her hand in a circle. She felt herself relax, aware that she was likely blushing even more. She felt a warm feeling that was more than a little bit unfamiliar to her.

“Okay. I’ll teach you then. We probably need to exchange numbers or something, maybe social media?” She retrieved her phone from her bag, feeling Marisol let go of her other hand. She clicked onto her Instagram account, handing her phone over to Marisol. When she was done, she took her phone back, feeling it buzz with a message. She checked it, finding herself unable to concentrate fully and having to reread it multiple times. Her mind was consumed by a strange warm feeling that was unfamiliar to her.


End file.
